


Encapsulated

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A series of juxtaposing one shots which all show, in one moment, just how a particular relationship works.





	1. Intoxicating, Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

He’d been like that for some time now. His eyes kept on roaming, searching for something just beyond his horizons. She studied him quietly with care, the smell of rain absorbing her. He seemed to be affected by it too, breathing it in at an irregular pace. She glanced up at his hair; it was still messy, despite the downpour and she wondered what it felt like, having a head so defiant nature couldn’t change its character. His stance attracted her, enticed her. She inched just a bit closer, faintly wondering when someone was going to find her watching him.

His shirt was drenched, its transparency showing his awkward, lanky frame. His face was flushed, preoccupied. She looked for a broom nearby but saw none. He’d taken off his glasses but his eyes weren’t weak or defenceless. They were all hazel, mixed colours, mixed messages, intelligent, penetrating. Confused. He wasn’t supposed to look lost, she thought. Another glance and he was determined once more. She found something terribly tragic about that.

She was almost next to him now. She breathed a little too loudly. He became someone else, flung back several years to a Quidditch pitch in the rain and eighteen once more. He turned to face her. 

“Sorry, Lily. I didn’t see you there.” 


	2. As Soon As It Came

November, 1977. Seventh Year and a deserted corridor.

\----------

Boy enters stage right. A walk after another argument with Lily. Shakes his head in frustration, mutters a few disjointed words. Walks further into the corridor, not looking anywhere in particular.

Boy enters stage left. Allows his long dark hair to cover his face, annoyed the stairs changed destination while he was on them for the first time in years. Disgruntled, he walks on, freezing when he sees who too is wandering about late at night on a Thursday.

James Potter raises his head and finds Severus Snape staring at him. Clears his throat and asks what he’s doing here, surely he’s got an owl to send to Rodolphus?

No answer. Stare has turned distant, only to focus once more. A glance at the floor and he’s raised his eyes, determined. He can face _them_ ; he can face a determined seventeen year old boy with his and his girlfriend’s life in front of him. He says what he does is of no concern of his, and that not everyone needs to be dependent on anyone with a passing interest in him.

Oh really? This logic, of course is the reason he’s chosen to become a follower of the largest pack of cronies in the country.

Grow up, do, he implores you. He’s all heroic, noble cause, but with what effect? He’s nowhere near the epicentre, Potter. It’s time he learnt that.

And he is, is he? Apologies, not all of us are Death Eaters in training. Please, do give us an insight, Snape.

Hazel eyes gleaming, beetle eyes glittering, he turns, he turns.

Boy exits stage left.

Boy exits stage right.

\----------

November, 1977. Seventh Year and a deserted corridor. 


End file.
